moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Traveler's Society
The Traveler's Society is an organization that first appeared in Stormwind City . It was formed by a close-knit group of professional adventurers who shared in similar goals. Today the organization is comprised of travelers from all across Azeroth , and beyond, each having their own objectives within the society. The Traveler's Society The Traveler's Society is a fairly new organization that first appeared when a group of adventurers banded together and set off for the Dark Portal to explore an unknown land. Upon their journey they met travelers of all kinds, and came across expeditions very similar to their own. Somewhere along the lines it was decided that an organization should exist for these adventurers and their campaigns. An organization that would help fund and execute missions all throughout the world, and preserve what discoveries and knowledge were uncovered. The Traveler's Society was founded by the group of adventurers upon their return to the Eastern Kingdoms. It has since grown to a sizable organization that welcomes travelers from all walks of life. Towards the end of a large expedition in Northrend, the society was divided into several branches, with the Adventurers' League being the oldest and largest branch in the society. While the society was exclusively a traveler's organization, it allowed non-travelers to join following the Cataclysm. This has allowed for the society to gain many contacts which provide and often fund missions for willing adventurers. The formation of the Noble Authority branch has made it possible for explorers to voyage to the newly discovered Pandaria, thanks to the contributions from noble families. The Traveler's Society strives to explore and study new lands, while also protecting artifacts and other historical knowledge that the organization has uncovered over the years. Branches of Society As the society became known throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and it's population increased, the society was split into four respective branches, each of which has a unique objective within the society. The Adventurers' League is the primary and founding branch of the society. The league's goal is to preserve the freedom of exploration in the world and to make record of information gathered on one's adventures. The league is represented by an appointed emissary, someone who is highly influencial and respected among the members of the branch. Some members of the league are loosely associated and have their own objectives, such as mercenaries and heroes. Commoners and other trusted people may be associated with the league. The Magisterial Annex consists primarily of scholars and those who are interested in studying and protecting magic, especially arcane magic. The annex believes in a philosophy that magic is powerful, corrupting, and addicting. The branch often studies historical events where magic, particularly arcane magic, was the key formula for mass destruction. Think back to The Ordering of Azeroth , The Well of Eternity , and The Sundering . The members of this branch are very secretive in their research, and wish to protect, and destroy when necessary, arcane knowledge in an attempt to protect Azeroth and prevent history from repeating itself. The Noble Authority came about when more aristocratic people became associated with the society. Whether for political or personal reasons, nobles often offer their support and sometimes donations to help the society achieve it's goals. Nobles are among the biggest clientele for hirelings and mercenaries, and often have resourceful connections outside of the society. While the nobles are to be respected, not all of them are to be trusted. Some nobles may have good intentions within the society, while others... may not. The Military Command is a fairly new branch in the society. The unit is small and consists of military-trained soldiers led by an appointed Captain. The command is unassociated with other Alliance military, and was initially formed by a group of military veterans and mercenaries who were not ready to lay down their swords. The command now takes on willing and able bodied men and women to train as soldiers of the society. They are often hired to protect the society on important missions. The Captain is highly regarded by the leaders of the other branches. Unofficially, there is also a branch of outcasts known as the Vagrant's Detachment . This branch consists of shadier people with less-than-good intentions. Although this branch is generally disregarded by the leaders of the official branches, the Malefactor of the detachment insists on being an active member of the society and shows up to almost every council meeting. Surprisingly, the group of thugs and vagabonds get quite a bit of work through the society. Secretly, of course! Nobles and certain reticent individuals often seek assistance from the detachment for more "unlawful" tasks. Ultimately, each branch within the society backs one another, despite their differing objectives. The branches come together regularly for meetings to discuss recent concerns and to evaluate possible missions. The society is also willing to help others outside of the organization, and may establish connections with outside contacts. Members of the Council Emissary Obscura Nightwhisper leads The Adventurers' League Patrician Erinard Blacklore leads The Magisterial Annex Monarch (insert name) leads The Noble Authority Captain (insert name) leads The Military Command Malefactor (insert name) leads The Vagrant's Detchament =OOC Information= ---- The Traveler's Society The Traveler's Society is an Alliance roleplaying guild on the Moon Guard server that is driven by it's members and their unique stories. Upon creating the Traveler's Society, our initial goal was to provide a fun and close-knit community of roleplayers who have the freedom to develop their characters with few limitations. We pride ourselves on creating unique and original characters while also abiding by the lore as closely as we can. We just want people to have a good time playing character's they enjoy in a fair roleplaying community where trolling, powerplaying, god modding, and meta-gaming are not permitted. We happily give our players the freedom to think outside of the box. We tend to think of our guild as a series of side stories based on our guild members that has little effect outside of the guild or on actual lore. Our goal is to allow players to be who they want to be, whether it be a courier, a noble, a farmer, a soldier, a mercenary, a hero, a bandit... With what Blizzard has already provided to us, the opportunities are endless! However, we do not accept characters who are absurd or lore-breaking. No descendants of lore characters and things of that nature. Use your imagination to come up with something creative and interesting! For more information or to apply, please visit http://travelers.shivtr.com/ Recruitment Quicklinks About Guidelines Forums Branches Ranks Application Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:The Traveler's Society Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Adventurer Organizations Category:Alliance Adventurer Guilds